yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 51 - The Bandit Warrior Scheme
Yuya runs into Nagi and Taka, two Duelists from the Bandit Warrior Academy. Seeking revenge for Iggy's loss, the two duelists challenge Yuya to a 2-1 Duel. The two Bandit Warriors give Yuya a hard time with Action Cards and their ace monsters, but then a fourth duelist shows up to the Duel....?!?! Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs Nagi & Taka At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Nagi Draws (6). Nagi activates “Polymerization”, fusing 3 copies of “Garoozis” in his hand to Fusion Summon “Ultra Garoozis” (3000/2700) in ATK Position (2). Turn 2: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya Sets 2 cards (4). Turn 3: Taka Draws (6). Taka activates “Polymerization”, fusing 3 copies of “Garoozis” in his hand to Fusion Summon “Ultra Garoozis” (3000/2700) in ATK Position (2). “Ultra Garoozis” attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya activates his face down “Performapal Pinch Helper”, negating the attack and Special Summoning “Performapal Geareindeer” (1700/1200) from his Deck in DEF Position. Taka finds and activates “Flame Ball”, inflicting 200 damage to Yuya (Yuya LP: 4000→3800). Turn 4: Nagi Draws (3). Nagi finds and activates 2 copies of “Flame Ball” (Yuya LP: 3800→3600→3400). “Ultra Garoozis” attacks and destroys “Geareindeer”, Yuya activates his face down “Cold Performance”, placing “Geareindeer” in his Pendulum Zone, and Yuya takes no more damage this turn. Turn 5: Yuya Draws (5). Yuya places “Performapal Momoncarpet” into his Pendulum Zone (4). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Performapal Secondonkey” in DEF Position (1000/2000) (3). The effect of “Secondonkey” activates, adding “Performapal Skullcrobat Joker” to his hand (4). Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Skullcrobat Joker” (1800/100) (3). The effect of “Skullcrobat Joker” activates, Yuya adds “Performapal Whip Snake” to his hand (4). Yuya uses “Secondonkey” and “Skullcrobat Joker” as Xyz Material to Xyz Summon “Dark Rebellion Xyz Girl” (2500/2000) in ATK Position. Yuya activates the effect of “Dark Rebellion”, adding “Cold Performance” from his GY to his hand (5). Yuya activates the effect of “Dark Rebellion”, (OLU: 2→0) (Both copies of Ultra Garoozis ATK: 3000→0). “Dark Rebellion” attacks Nagi’s “Ultra Garoozis”, but Nagi finds and activates “Miracle” (Nagi LP: 4000→2750). Yuya Sets a card (4). Turn 6: Taka Draws (3). Taka Normal Summons “Wolf Axweilder” (1650/1000) (2). Taka activates the effect of “Ultra Garoozis”, Tributing “Axweilder” (Ultra Garoozis ATK: 0→3300). “Ultra Garoozis” attacks and destroys “Dark Rebellion” (Yuya LP: 3400→3000). The effect of “Ultra Garoozis” activates, letting it attack once more. “Ultra Garoozis” attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya activates the effect of “Performapal Pinch Helper”, negating the attack and Special Summoning “Performapal Temptation Vulture” (100/2500) in DEF Position. Nagi finds and activates “Flame Ball” (Yuya LP: 3000→2800). Taka finds and activates “Wonder Chance”, letting “Garoozis” attack again. “Ultra Garoozis” attacks and destroys “Temptation Vulture”. Taka finds “Flame Ball” (Yuya LP: 2800→2600). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Nagi Taka Category:Episode